Never Gonna Be Alone
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Her father died when she was a young girl from the war and she never got to do anything like a normal daughter would be able to do with her father. On her wedding day 20 years after his death she visits all the times she could have shared with her daddy. Father-Daughter bond.


Summary-

Her father died when she was a young girl from war and she never have to do anything like a normal daughter would with her father. On her wedding day 20 years after her death she visits all the times she could have shared with her daddy. RenesmeexEdward

Inspired By: Never Gonna Be Alone By NickelBack Video

Words:

Father-Daughter!

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

ONE-SHOT

I own nothing! SM owns all!

Renesmee's POV

He died when I was five fighting for our country. I remember my mother telling me that my father would not be returning home. We cried together for about 3 hours. Mom never did move on. I had wished so many times my father would have been there for me.

_Prom _

_Graduation_

_Getting my license_

_Going to Pre-school for the first time_

_Going to the father-daughter dance with Mom_

Anything. When I was 7 years old and in first grade there was a father daughter dance and all of my friends we are going to with their daddy's but I did not have one. Uncle Jazz told me he would go with me if I wanted him to but I told him I did not. I went to the dance with my mother that night of the dance and everyone stared at me weirdly. They all whispered how my daddy was probably a deadbeat dad who did not want to deal with me and left, I was so mad!

It had only been 2 years since his death at the time, and Mom was still coping with his death, we all were. She told the other mother that was there that her husband had died fighting for our country and the mother (who was the cook) felt so bad for us. She instantly told the other people my father was not a dead beat he was DEAD! That he had served for our country and died doing so, they all immediately felt bad.

I wish my father could have been there, I know if he could be here, he would be here any second to help me to deal with these things. My mother had put me in dance because I was graceful like my father at the age of eight, my first dance recital was supposed to be a hit, but it was not. I did perfect and my mother was proud of me but my father was not there.

All my teachers and students knew my father was dead but they left a spot open just for him, if I woke up from a dream and none of this was real. My mother had told me when I was younger; my father was supposed to come home the next week and would not be going back into the army. Mom said I should have had a sibling if my father had not died; they were going to try for another baby! I could have had a baby brother or sister within the year if my father had not passed on. I wish he had not.

My first school play, the same thing happened, open spot where no one could sit but my father. I was devastated and wished so many times he would be alive again but he just was not. It was not coming true and I was pissed off! Why did this have to happen to me? Why did my father have to die from the war? Why couldn't any body else's dad die from the war instead of mine?

Why me? My father was everything to me, my parents had me as teenagers and they struggled, one reason my father went to war. He was in the war for 3 years, 3 years before he was killed! Three god damn years! Why did he have to die *cries*?

I remember when I scraped my knee from trying to learn to ride my bike alone it was a terrifying night.

_Flashback _

_I wanted to ride a bike; I was 8 years old and did not know how to ride a bike! Mom said she would help me but I denied it going into the woods (by where we lived) and getting onto the bike. I was scared when it started to wobble and quickly put my feet on the ground looking behind me. I wanted to see him, I did see him, but I knew he wasn't there. _

_I put my feet off on the ground and onto the peddles to scared to move, but I eventually did. I got up a few feet looking behind me –nothing- and tipped over landing into the mud puddle. On top of that, the mud had some kind of rocks in them and I was wearing flip-flops cutting my foot. When I tried to move my foot, it was in searing pain and and I cried out in pain. _

_I blacked out a few minutes later. _

_~-a few days later-~_

_I could hear, I could finally hear. I could hear my mother crying talking to my grandfather how she couldn't lose me to, she would die without me. It was weird, I could see shapes and colors and I could hear everything going on somewhere else, it was odd. I wanted to fight to open my eyes, I knew they weren't open, and I wanted to see my mom! _

_My eyes peeled open and I saw light, and I heard movement. _

"_Nessie honey? Can you hear me?" Mom asked_

"_Mom" I croaked out_

_She threw me into a hug, and squeezed making me wince. _

"_Bella" Grandpa said putting his hand on her shoulder_

"_Sorry Sorry," she said pulling away_

_End of flashback_

Apparently, I had been sitting there more then a few minutes and had lost a lot of blood slipping into a coma. It seems so impossible to slip into a coma just from blood loss but it happened to me, me! My life consisted of nothing from then on and my memory was a little fuzzy after coming out of a coma but my memories soon returned to me….a couple of months later.

First year, it was terrifying to me. My mother and I had moved a month ago since Mom couldn't keep the bigger house much longer with just her, so we had to move back in with grandpa and grandma until we got on our feet. My grandparents lived across the US. They lived in New York actually, when I had grew up in small town Forks Washington.

All the people in my new "class" were rich, and preppy and nothing like my friends back in Forks. I hated my first day of school there,

_Flashback _

_My mother kissed my cheek as we sat in the parking lot, she refused to give up my dad's car when he died and we've been driving it since. _

"_Be careful okay?" she asked_

"_Mom I'll be fine," I said _

"_Don't let them judge you honey, you're perfect the way you are" she said pulling down at my skirt, _

_I wanted her hands away she was embarrassing me! _

"_Mom I'll be fine okay? I won't let them judge me for who I am, I promise," I said _

_She shook her head_

"_Okay okay, go before I change my mind and homeschool you," she said _

_I giggled at her and gave her a quick hug before getting out of the car and walking up to the doors, going into the office I saw a boy already sitting in there in trouble on the first day, _

"_H-hi, I need my schedule-Renesmee Cullen," I said_

_The lady smiled and looked through the papers handing me the schedule, _

"_There you go honey," she said sliding something to me_

_I slightly smiled at the older woman and took my schedule from the desk and turning around, the boy in the seat was staring at me and I didn't like it. He continued to stare at me as I left the office looking down at the sheet wondering where my locker was. Locker 384. I could sense a bunch of sophomores to seniors watching me as I walked to my locker; it was by a room freezing cold, a history room. _

_My history class was first in the day so I was just lucky it was right next to my locker. After the first bell rang, I shuddered and walked into the freezing cold room taking the first seat I saw. A bunch of freshman started to pile in after I did sitting in the random seats before the final bell rang. _

"_Miss Cullen?" he asked looking up from his sheet of the students names _

"_Here" I said quietly _

_He smiled at me and continued to do the rest of my classmate's names, and the class went quickly after that. He held me back at the end of class though and people started whispering_

"_Miss Cullen I'm wondering about something, I know your father I believe" he said _

_I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to cry. I won't cry!_

"_Miss Cullen?" he asked_

"_My father died 10 years ago" I chocked out _

_His eyes widened, _

"_My apologies, you can go," he said _

_I left the room in tears from my teacher mentioning my father. _

_End of flashback_

The rest of the year was….horrible as you could say. The teachers all said when I didn't get something done 'doesn't your dad help you?' doesn't he pick things up for the project? Doesn't your mother know of this and this and this? They all did that expect for my history teacher, he knew my mother, they had gone to high school together, he knew my father was dead, he had been there oddly enough through my mother's pregnancy with me, creepy right? Super.

We finally did move out of my grandparents' house the middle of first year, we moved into a small apartment with two rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. I was different from all of my classmates, they all had a car or a license, a cell phone, an IPod, get the picture? I had nothing, when I turned 16, what I got was a card from my grandparents, and a cake, and that's it!

Most 16 year olds got a car for their birthday but we didn't have enough money to even get me into driver's Ed, so it never happened. I didn't have to prom until senior year at my school, and for once I actually had a date, a real date! Most fathers would be there and tell the person if he hurt his little girl he would kill him, but my date didn't have to deal with that and he thought he did.

When he knocked on the door, he expected a father but got my mother squealing instead and flashing a picture. She was so embarrassing! He asked when he was going to be told not to hurt me by my father, my mother just about burst into tears. One word and he knew it all, if he wanted to date me or take me to prom he needed to know, "He's dead," I told my date.

He immediately felt bad for asking me about my father and I shrugged it off. After prom, Justin and I started to date officially. My mother was happy that I had someone in my life beside my family. 2 months after prom I graduated and my mom cried a lot. I was so into music so when I got into Julliard right there in New York, full scholarship I jumped on the quickest bus to get there.

I visit the school decided I wanted to go their immediately and told my mother. She admit something to me that broke my heart, she had stage 2 cancer. I fainted at the sight. When I woke up and I asked my mother if it was true, she said it was and I burst into tears. I couldn't lose both my parents at such a young age. When I confronted her about treatment she told me she wasn't doing it, she wanted to be with my father, she was letting the cancer take its course.

I went to Julliard but when back and forth (after my grandparents got me a car for graduation) to see my mother. Justin and I's relationship was strong as ever, but like any other couple; we had some bumps in the road. About my second year in college and my mother's second year of having cancer, he proposed. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Justin I don't know how you can afford this" I said sipping my water_

_I was only 20 for a few more days so I couldn't have a drink, it sucked. _

"_I'm fine baby," he said taking my hand_

_I hated airplane seats with a passion. Justin was taking me on a vacation for summer to Hawaii, Hawaii! I couldn't believe it when he handed me my ticket for my 20__th__ birthday. For 6 months early, we had an awesome time. When we landed in Hawaii (Eeep!) he took my hand and led us to the luggage place, and I grinned as he grabbed my luggage and didn't let me carry anything but my purse. _

"_I love you," I said hanging onto his arm_

"_I love you to" he said _

_Justin rented a convertible (Eeep!) and I was so excited for our time here. It took just about another hour before we got to our hotel where these women we're standing greeting everyone with those leis. When we pulled up and I got out of the car, they placed one around my neck and handed me a box. _

"_What's this?" I asked peeking under the paper_

_Justin took the box from me and smiled at the women as they put the leis on him also. After checking in for about 20 minutes, we went up to our room. Sliding the card key into the slot, I expected just a small room, one bed a kitchen and bathroom and we would be done but I was so wrong. When I opened the door, I was met with the view of a living room and that's it. _

_I was confused until I walked into the room and saw the living room was 2 times a normal hotel room! I walked into the bedroom seeing the huge bed and grinned plopping down on it. _

"_Ness? Why don't we do our puzzle?" Justin asked walking in the room_

"_I just want to lie here," I said not moving_

_He laughed and set the puzzle on the table in our hotel room. _

"_It won't take long baby," he said _

_I sighed and sat up from the bed_

"_You're lucky I love you," I said _

_He sat in one chair and I sat in the other as he opened the box, I was confused by the puzzle but continued to try to put it together while Justin just sat there playing with his pocket. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. After successfully putting together the puzzle, I looked at the outcome. It shocked me so so much. _

'_**Will you marry me?'**_

_I gasped at the puzzle and looked down to see my boyfriend on one knee_

"_Well? Will you marry me Ness?" he asked_

_I looked down at the ring it was HUGE! I knew I had to answer_

"_Oh my god yes! Yes!" I squealed _

_He grinned placing the ring on my finger it looked perfect. _

_End of flashback_

He had flew out to Forks and asked my father at his grave for his approval to marry me, he said he told him, 1 gush of wind for no, two for yes. He got to gushes of wind seconds after asking and he knew. I immediately called my mother and we talked for a little while. I immediately wanted my wedding in Forks, my dad would be there in spirit, and I know he would.

Now a year and a half later I'm standing in my wedding dress as my aunt plays with my hair and putting in the veil.

"Your parents would be so proud," Grandma Esme said

I smiled at her, I missed them a lot, but they were here in spirit. My mother passed away a few months ago, her cancer beat her.

"I miss them," I said

"I know, I do to honey," she said tying my aqua blue strap.

My bridesmaid's dresses were aqua blue, in favor of it being my mother's favorite color. Justin's groomsmen had green ties, in favor of being my father's eye color. He didn't mind how I wanted it to be to honor my parents he loved the idea actually.

"Are you ready Ness?" Aunt Ali said

"Yeah I am, are you?" I asked turning around to see myself

I looked wonderful, and seeing myself in the mirror made me think of my parents and their wedding. I wish my parents could be here, I know they are here in some ways, but some ways not. I miss them yes, but they're both in a better place now.

"Okay let's go, I'm ready to become Renesmee Masen," I said

They all smiled and I knew it was time. I had to let my past go already and go onto the future.

**~The End~**

* * *

**I know you may not like the end but it's how it is and it's not changing. I made this one-shot a long time ago, and i just finished it tonight and posted it with no beta help. Please review!**


End file.
